Angel Subscription/Build Your Dream Subscription
Build Your Dream Subscription is a Gaia Online feature. Overview In order to get feedback about their subscription service, called Angel Subscription, Gaia announced a survey in which users can 'vote' for perks that they would like to see. SUBSCRIPTION UPDATE SURVEY Create your dream subscription by dragging and dropping the perks you want, into the subscription price and renewal period you want. Then press ‘Vote.’ We’ll get to work on building the subscription options Gaians want. Love your current subscription and want to keep it? Vote for it! There are 12 options below. :--- *Bonus Gaia Cash (?) See the one-month subscription cards below for the amount of bonus GCash you’ll receive and the discount on future Gcash purchases. *Monthly Free Angel Item (?) Each month, you’ll get access to a special surprise, only available to angels like you! *Access to Exclusive Shop (?) Angels get access to Cloud 9, the premiere Avi shop in Gaia! *No Ad’s or CAPTCHAs (?) THANK GODDESS, amiright?!?! New subscription perk! personas Have you ever wished you could have a different Avatar for forum roleplay than in guilds? Now you can! With Personas, you don’t have to pick just one Avatar, you can toggle between multiple Avatars, saved by you. ‘Persona slots’ will be available to first-time subscribers only at the $2 level for this limited-time promotion, before being added for all subscription levels. After that, the $2 subscription will be available periodically to promote new perks! Drag + drop perks ”More of what you love” perks You told us you love these features and want more. We hear you! That’s why we’re introducing ‘More of What You Love’ perks. Spend a lot of time in the forums? Get special post flairs just for Angels! Need additional outfit slots for all your avi’s looks? You got it! Are you an active seller or trader in need of additional marketplace slots? No problem. With More of What You Love, you can exceed your limitations! Get 3 more of what you love each month of your subscription. :3 Additional Post Flairs (?) :That is right, special flairs updated regularly just for angels like you! :3 Additional Marketplace Slots (?) :We know you are out here hustlin. We are here to help. :--- :3 Additional Outfit Slots (?) :Running out of space for all your lewks? Not anymore! :3 ‘Bundle Boxes’ for you to sell your items in bulk (?) :Tired of pricing individually what you could easily sell in bulk? Not any more! You‘re welcome. ”Please build these” perks! The PBT perks have yet to be created. In order to fund their development, we want to know what Gaians prioritize, so we want to hear from you! Which of these perks should be available to subscribers at the One Year level? What would you invest to be able to access these special new features? :Free ad space in a Marketplace Ads Forum (?) :Need to get the word out about your upcoming sale? No problem? :‘Trunk Box’ - get a monthly bundle of items from your wish list (?) :We tested this perk with the community so we know you LOVE it! Get a curated box of items from your wish list each month. :‘Friends with Benefits’ - gift an item from a friend’s wish list (?) :Everything is better when you share it! Now you can let your friends know how much you care. :Chat stickers (?) :Uh, what am I supposed to do with these? Gaia doesn‘t have chat." Well, about that... :--- :Free promotion in a rotating spot for Gaia community ads (?) :>Ads for the community, by the community! Sell your art, invite people to your guild, sky‘s the limit! :’Clear the Catwalk’ - rent 3 items from the archive (?) :Just because you can own it, doesn’t mean you need to. Sometimes you just need it for the weekend. ¯\(ツ)/¯ :‘Featured Items’ slot to promote your inventory in forum posts (?) :Share the hottest items in your marketplace sales listings right in your forum posts! BUILD MY DREAM PERK! Tell us what perks you’ve been waiting for us to build. If we can easily build it, we will! If it’s more difficult, we’ll still look into it. If there is significant interest from the community, that helps too! If there’s anything else you want to leave us a note about, you can also do that here. :I want... :So I can... :Save Subscription types One MONTH, renew monthly Little wing $ 2 Available during only during the Little Wing Promotion! Limited to first-time subscribers. Persona slot No ads/ Recaptcha Vote Wing Supporter $ 5 700 GC 5% off future GCash purchases No Ads/ Recaptcha Access Cloud 9 Monthly Angel Item Persona slot Vote Bronze Wing $ 10 1350 GC 10% off future GCash purchases No Ads/ Recaptcha Access Cloud 9 Monthly Angel Item Persona slot Vote Silver Wing $ 20 3400 GC 20% off future GCash purchases No Ads/ Recaptcha Access Cloud 9 Monthly Angel Item Persona slot Vote Six MONTHS, 1 payment 2xs/ year Little wing $ 11 (save $1) 2 Personas No Ads/ Recaptcha Access Cloud 9 Vote Wing Supporter $ 28 (save $2) 1 Month Perks 1 "More of What You Love" Perks (__) Vote Bronze Wing $ 56 (save $4) 1 Month Perks 2 "More of What You Love" Perks (__) (__) Vote Silver Wing $ 110 (save $10) 1 Month Perks 4 "More of What You Love" Perks (quadruple OK) (__) (__) (__) (__) Vote One year, 1 payment/ year Little wing $ 22 (save $2) 3 Personas No Ads/ Recaptcha Access Cloud 9 Vote Wing Supporter $ 56 (save $4) 3 Personas 1 Month Perks 1 "More of What You Love" Perk 1 "Please Build These" Perk (__) (__) Vote Bronze Wing $ 110 (save $10) 3 Personas 1 Month Perks 2 "More of What You Love" Perks 2 "Please Build These" Perks (double OK) (__) (__) (__) (__) Vote Silver Wing $ 220 (save $20) 3 Personas 1 Month Perks 4 "More of What You Love" Perks 4 "Please Build These" Perks (quadruple OK) (__) (__) (__) (__) (__) (__) (__) (__) Vote Frequently Asked Questions *What are the payment options? We allow most credit/debit cards and PayPal accounts! *How do I cancel my subscription? You can cancel a subscription by selecting the “Unsubscribe” button. *What happens when I cancel my subscription? When you cancel your subscription you will stop billing to your account. You will retain your current benefits until the end of your billing cycle when you would normally be billed. For example, if your next billing date is May 20, 2019 and you cancel on May 1, 2019, you will keep all your benefits until May 20, 2019. *When do I get billed? When you subscribe, you will be billed immediately. Every month, you will be billed on the same date you signed up (e.g. if you subscribe on the 3rd of the month, you will always be billed on 3rd day in a billing cycle). If you subscribed on the 29th, 30th, or 31st of the month, our system will default to bill on the last day in a billing cycle. *I can’t access my account. What happens to my subscription? If you cannot access your account, please file a billing ticket at our Help Center and we’ll be happy to assist you in this process. *Can I get a refund? Unfortunately due to the nature of Gaia Cash, we generally do not offer refunds. *When are items/cash granted? Your Angel Item and Gaia Cash are granted immediately upon a successful subscription. If for whatever reason you did not receive your Angel Item or Gaia Cash, please file a billing ticket at our Help Center. *When does my subscription end? The Angel Subscription is on-going and indefinite until you or Gaia cancels it. Gallery Gc banner 2k19dec09 Build Your Dream Subscription.png|Banner Gc gif 2k19dec09 Build Your Dream Subscription.gif|Gif Screenshot 2019-12-09 Build your dream subscription Gaia Online(1).png|Build Your Dream Subscription intro Screenshot 2019-12-09 Build your dream subscription Gaia Online.png|Promo page Trivia * Work in Progress References External links * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/buildmydreamsub/ * Category:Angel Subscription Category:Glossary